


Sing!

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Empathy, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Hope, Joyful, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sensate Orgy, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Kindness is Sexy





	Sing!

**Author's Note:**

> ARTIST: Pentatonix  
> WARNINGS: Brief strobe lights in the last 20 seconds.
> 
> Made for the Vividcon 2018 Premieres show.
> 
> Many thanks to sdwolfpup and bradcpu for beta and holding my hand!
> 
> Password: showme

**Password: showme**


End file.
